Risa Nura: The True Heir
by Sexy Vampire Girl
Summary: Risa Nura is the first child of Rikan and Wakana Nura, 75% yokai and 25% human. She was daddy's little girl until his death. She's had a cold heart and never cracked a smile for ten years... until she met...him. Risa returned home smiling and keeping secrets from the one she calls 'Grandpa'. Love Triangle. ZenxOCxRyuuji
1. Chapter 1

Risa Nura

By: Sexy Vampire Girl

* * *

Risa Nura

She saw darkness, but never feared it. No. She was fear herself. As far as she knew she was powerless and restrained in a yokai's mouth. She touched the bottom and it moved from under to over her. It's been doing that since she was held in here. She just wanted a simple day off from working at the hospital. Nope! She was snatched up and swallowed. She could of fought her way out, but the yokai whose head it belonged to would die. The head yokai that swallowed her belonged to her grandfather, the head of the Nura Clan. She knew someone was going to come for her sooner or later. It's been about ten years since she left home to study the sword and to become a yokai doctor.

The tongue went behind her then pushed forward into a dimmed lite room unto a wooden floor. Her lab coat, stockings, dress, hair, and heels had sticky saliva.

"Ahh!"

"What is that?"

"Who is that?"

"Eww!"

She heard familiar voices she hasn't heard in years. She cleared her long hair off her face as the rage from within grew. Her whole body turned dark as her eyes turned red. She promised herself she wasn't going to get mad, but being here now just pissed her off. She turned the whole room black, clouded with her fear. The whole room was either uneasy, scared, and/or ready to attack.

"Risa," she felt a hand on her head and she instantly calmed down. Her father used to do that… when he was still alive.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as the darkness disappeared into nothing. Even the saliva on her clothes disappeared and showed off her outfit. She was wearing a black mid thigh dress, white heels, and her hair was styled with two side bangs with white at the top and jet black at the bottom that had gone all the way to her ankles.

"Lady Risa!" all of them gasped at once.

She opened her eyes and focused her dark amber orbs on her grandfather, "I informed you that I bought my train ticket, old geezer!" she got up and looked at her grandfather.

"Yeah, you said that last time and you never showed up! I haven't seen you in 10 years!"

She looked down and really thought about it. She hasn't seen her family in ten whole years. She sighed, rolled her eyes, and looked down at him.

"Hmp, I suppose that is long." She sat on her ankles, crept a couple of inches backwards, bowed her head until it rested on her hands in front of her.

"Greetings, Lord of Pandemonium, my grandfather and the Nura Clan's fellow officers. Please excuse my absence throughout the years." she picked up her head and saw her smiling grandfather.

"Lady Risa," Karasu Tengu flew to her to take a better look at her. "Your beauty still hasn't changed."

She turned red and covered her face, "Karasu Tengu, please."

"And shyness like your grandmother," stated Mokugyo Daruma."

"You left to become a doctor. You've done an excellent job building several clinics throughout Japan. Well done." complimented Gyuki.

She smiled, "Thank you, sensei"

Risa Nura... Smiled.

"Wow, look at you," Lord Hihi rose from his seat and picked her on her foot. "Shoei, will be happy to see you." he gentle sat her down.

"Lord Hihi, she's not a little a girl anymore," yelled Hitotsume Nyudo.

"Please excuse me, my lady. It's so nice to see you," he scratched behind his head.

"Well, last time I've seen most of you had to be ten years ago. I'm happy to see you all," she greeted everyone around the room.

"My lady," spoke Gagoze as he approached her, took her hand, and kissed it. "You have grown into sheer beauty. The Lord Nurarihyon runs through your blood and appears through your beauty. You are fit to become a queen."

Nurarihyon glared at him and most of the members became tensed. She laughed and blushed, "Lord Gagoze, you flatter me," she placed her hand over his and looked into his eyes. "And trust me, I am more than a Queen than you think. Although our worlds are slightly different, I've been hearing quit a few things about you."

Risa Nura... laughed.

"I didn't know I would be of interest."

"Don't be silly. I may not have been home, but I'm always aware what my family members are doing," she took her hand back and placed them on her hips. "Your clan has been very busy recently. Are you aiming for a record?"

"... I am a yokai who feeds on children. A yokai's duty-

"Is to create and feed on the fear of humans. I didn't forget," she winked.

"Ah, yes. Such a brave child you were indeed. The only child I wasn't able to consume with my fear."

"I didn't know I was a target."

"Never a target, my lady."

She took his hands into hers, "good, I wouldn't want anything to jeopardize our alliance, Lord Gagoze. I was actually thinking about you the other day. I wanted to ask you a couple of questions at a different time when we both have time."

She felt someone creep on both sides of her and then a hand on her forehead, "careful, Lord Gagoze, she'll dissect you if given a chance." She stepped back and landed on Lord Zen's chest.

She looked up and laughed, "I wasn't trying to dissect you, Zen. I was taking several samples. Besides, I made it worth your while afterwards. We had a fun time and you know it."

He blushed as the sound of her laughter came from his childhood friend. "Y-yes."

"We have to do that again sometime. Red missed most of it," she referred to Hihi's son, Shoei.

"Oh, how was my Shoei?" asked Hihi

"Time served without a problem."

"Yeah, after you broke the poor boy," grinned Zen.

She glared at him then pinched his cheeks, "you're make it sound like I tortured him. Zen, your suppose to be on my side."

"Ok, ok."

She let go of him and smiled at confusing Hihi, "he served me and my staff well. I hope he's doing better in school."

The Supreme Commander watched her interaction with the clan members and saw her smiled she had burried since... since his son died.

"H-he's doing much better," a tear drop from Hihi's head.

"Good," she looked over at her grandfather with a huge smile, "OK then Commander. What did you summon me for?"

He grinned, "now that Risa is here we can begin."

A servant opened up the side door, bowed, and placed a table of fresh food and sake next to her grandfather's seat.

"As you all been wondering about who I want to succeed me as my next heir. And I nominate Rikou who is my second grandchild and heir to the Nura Clan's throne."

Risa leaned on her table and started to eat her dishes as if she heard nothing of it. Although she hasn't seen and may appear to be rude with her grandfather they kept in contact and she made it clear a long time ago that she didn't want to be the head of the Nura clan. She was a full time doctor for one of the Nura's clan yokai hospital.

"B-But Commander Master Nura is only a quarter yokai," a female yokai spoke.

"W-what about Lady Risa? She's at least 75% yokai." Nyudo looked at her.

Risa placed her right hand and stated, "The commander already made a decision which I am not against."

"But Lady Risa-"

She saw Karasu Tengu near by and she leaned in and picked him up. The whole room went silent and watched her old habits. "My father and I agreed my younger brother will be the next successor. I only wanted to become a doctor and a doctor I will continue to be. When it comes to Rihou, give him time, he's still just a boy trying to figure things out. Remember, I wasn't a walk in the park either." She stretched his wings out then rubbed her hand on his back as he started to relax by chirping like a normal bird.

Karasu Tengu jumped out of her hand "Lady Risa Nura, this is a very important discussion!"

She smiled and leaned on her table, "How does your back feel, Karasu?"

He paused for a moment, "my back pain is gone. Thank you, Lady Risa. But back to the discussion."

"Everyone makes a valid point. The character of 'Fear' is like a demon holding a whip. Let us wait for the day til Master Rihou takes hold of the whip and conquers true fear."

The Supreme Commander took a sip of his cup and the whole room had their own discussions. Risa took a look around at everyone in the room, keeping a close eye on everyone, and their reactions. When her and Rikou spoke it was mostly about his human life than the clan work. He doesn't attend these meetings either. She folded her arms, closed her eyes, and thought about it. Rihou was babied and protected by everyone in the clan. She was a loose cannon and left when she wanted to. Well, when she was in her rebellious phase when she was out partying, drinking, and smoking because of the death of her father. 'Papa,' just the thought of saying his title felt foreign to her considering she hasn't said it unless she was wasted.

A ring tone sounded off throughout the room and it came from her pocket. She opened her eyes, reached for it, and saw a red heart icon. She knew it wasn't her who put that imagine there… it was him. Her eyes softened and smiled as she started to remember his wild hair and brown eyes.

"Risa, you ok?"

She totally forgot where she was! She looked at her grandfather and everyone else looking at her, "Sorry, I wasn't expecting to come here or I would had cut off my phone." She quickly sent a text, cut off her phone, and put it back in her pocket was a dumb look on her face. That dumb, 'I'm in love and I won't tell you' look.

"Kids and this technology."

She cleared her throat and looked at him, "you were saying something before, Supreme Commander?"

The night continued on for three more hours before the meeting was over and everyone was just socializing. Risa staying in the corner, turned on her phone, and saw ten voicemails. She stood to her feet, "I'll be right back."

"Everything, ok?" asked Hihi.

"I think so," she took off her doctor coat to reveal her black bodycon dress that held no imagination to every curve to her body. She opened the nearest outdoor and jumped to the gate of the estate and sat down. She called the heart icon he picked up right away.

"Risa," his voice was soft.

"Hey, I'm sorry but my grandfather kidnapped."

"Is everything ok?"

"Y-yes, everything is fine. He just wanted me here after ten years."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm with family."

"That's not what I asked, Risa. Are _you_ ok?"

She paused and turned around and saw people watching her from below with smiles and noisy ears, "I'll be fine." She smiled and allowed herself to disappear from their sight and she reappeared a few blocks away.

"Good."

"I'm sorry, again. I know we had reservations-

"Don't worry about it. We still have our week together in Osaka."

She smiled and blushed, "yes! I'm looking forward getting into the hot springs."

He chuckled, "What?! What about me?"

"What about you?" she joked and sensed familiar aura's near by. "It seems I'll have to cut this conversation short, it seems more family are stopping by. I can call you tomorrow."

"Risa, I love you."

She bit her lip, "I love you, too."

The line went dead as she returned back to the house and was waited by a large amount of yokai aura. Purple clouds surrounded the house with pure evil intentions. Risa Nurah, the third heir of the Nura Clan had returned to the main estate after 10 years ago.

"Lady Risa!"

"Lady Risa!"

Shadows appeared from above as she entered the gates of the estate and three crows came down surrounding her. Kuroumaru, Sasami, and Tosakamaru and surprisingly enough their mother, Nuregarasu, came without the rest of her chicks on her back. Shoei, Setsura Yuki Onna and her daughter Tsurara, Gozumaru and Mezumaru, and so much more started to show up to see her.

"Welcome back Lady Risa."

She blushed and smiled, something she hasn't done in a very, very long time, and held her red cheeks, "Hello, everyone! Thank you for coming to see me!"

"Risa," her mom came out of the house and hugged her for dear life.

"Mom, you're hurting me."

"A mother's love is the most powerful love," smiled Nuregarasu.

"I saw you the other day when you visited the hospital."

Lady Wakana let go and clapped her hands together, "It's just so nice to have you home!"

"It has been a long time, huh?"

A large hand touched her shoulder and she saw Aotabo with a huge grin, "Lady Risa."

"Don't worry, Aotabo, I didn't forget the arm wrestling contest."

"Good!" he pumped his fist in the air, "I've been training for a long time for this moment."

"Ao, she just got here. Calm down," laughed Kurotabo.

She started to crack her knuckles, "The male yokai wants a rematch, Kurotabo. I'll give it to him! Beads off."

"All right!" cheered Aotabo.

"This is so exciting," cheered Wakana.

A yokai bought a large stone in the middle of the courtyard and everyone surrounded them placing bets. Risa slipped one arm from her sleeve and bought it through the head hole of her dress, and revealed her bra strap.

"Remember to be a lady," said Setsura Yuki Onna.

Risa and Aotabo placed both of their elbows on the rock and held hands. Aotabo took his other hand to take his beads off. Karasu Tangu flies between the two fighters, "Ready. Set. Go!" A large amount of yokai sparked throughout the mansion as both fighters remained focused as their hands shook. The rock below them started to vibrate and slowly crack.

"You've got stronger," growled Aotabo.

"So have you Ao," she watched as his eyes glow red as her's turned black with a golden pupil.

"I'M HOME!" Rihou voice echoed throughout the estate.

BAM! Risa slammed his arm down and the rock cracked into pieces, "Lil brother is home!"

She went through the crowd and saw Rihou with a surprised look on his face when he saw her. She quickly grabbed him and hugged him, "Rikou! You're so cute!"

"R-Risa, you're squishing me."

She rubbed her cheek to his and lightened her squeeze, "I have such a cute little brother."

"Mom and I just saw you the other day."

"And you were even cuter now than the other day," she walked with him in her arms like a teddy bear.

"Risa, I can't breath," he said between her breast.

She pulled away and just smiled at him, "Look at you in a uniform."

"I am a student remember?"

"Let's have a drink."

"I have homework."

"You'll do it later. Let's drink!"

"I'm too young to drink."

"No excuses!" she growled as he shut his mouth. "Good."

"You are super energetic today."

She fixed her dress and took her brother hand to go to the rest of the family. "Where's Hitotsume?"

"Lady Risa?" he blinked a few times as he appeared before her.

"You owe me a drinking contest. I've been training for this moment to defeat you."

The rest of the night was Risa and the clan drinking and catching up with her family with her little brother by her side. The night was full of laughter and drinking dances.

"I'm out," she crossed her arms and giggled.

"Had enough, lady Risa?" laughed Hihi.

"I thought I could hang with the big guys. Your livers must be made of steel," she got up and saw Shoei and Zen laughing in the corner.

"Hey, Red," she sat on his leg and leaned on him.

Shoei turned completely red as she removed his hood and pointed on his cheek, "L-Lady Risa."

"Your dad said you're doing so well in school," she ran her hands in his hair as her breast pressed against his chest. "I'm so proud of you."

"L-L-Lady Risa," he looked down at her breast, got a nose bleed, and then passed out.

"Red, you shouldn't drink that much. Black outs are rough," she got off of him and laid him on the side, "there, just in case you vomit."

"I highly doubt that was the case, Risa." laughed Zen.

"Oh?"

"The poor boy was captivated by your beauty."

She giggled as she moved over to him and leaned on him, "you're so silly, Zen. My mommy is the most beautiful"

"You're too modest."

"I am a lady. Let's go sit outside," she stood.

Zen got up and left the party but was in plain site for everyone else as they sat on a bench under the cherry blossom tree.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to smell the cherry blossoms," she closed her eyes and took in the scent.

"Risa, you have changed."

"Hm?"

"You are… happier."

"You think so?" She took a deep breath before opening her eyes again to meet his happy gaze. "Zen, I want to… thank you," she got up, folded her hands, and held her head down.

"For what?" he got up.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "back when we were little. If… if you never told grandpa about…my drug abuse I might not had been here today. I hated you for that, but now I know you were just being a good friend." She hugged him and leaned her forehead against his chest. "Risa," he hugged her back.

"Thank you and I'm sorry, Zen." she started to cry.

"There is no need to cry, Risa, I already forgiven you."

"I was so cruel to you."

"Hey, don't worry about it. Really," he smiled down at her and leaned her face to look up at him.

"Ok," she sniffed as he cleaned under her eyes. "Thanks, Zen." she smiled up at him and he started to blush. She was the most beautiful woman he's ever seen in his life and he was in love with her. He felt heat run throughout his body and then sudden started to cough.

"Zen, sit down," she made him sit down, walked behind him, and took off his jacket to show his wings.

"D-Don't!"

She pulled his back straighter and started to rub his back in a certain technique and he stopped coughing, "I'm not scared of your wings, Zen."

"What did you do?"

She started to really work his back by applying pressure to his pressure points.

"It's a Chinese pressure point technique I learned over sea's. I met other yokai over there and I learned this technique with you in mind, Zen." She smiled as she pressed into his back again and the yokai started to relax.

She giggled and leaned into his back, "don't fall asleep."

Zen felt her breast leaned against his back and blushed, "Not so close!" He got up as she slid off of him to almost fall on the floor until he caught her. She ended up passing out and sleeping in his arms.

"Light weight," he took one hand to cover his wings and the other to hold her. He shifted her into a bridal position and looked at this beautiful female in his arms. They've been friends for a long time and he found himself falling for her every time they were together.

"Put her in her bedroom, Zen," ordered the Supreme Commander.

He snapped out of it, "y-yes, Supreme Commander."

He took her to her old bedroom and laid her gently on the bed. He was about to leave the room until her phone rung with a heart symbol. He was curious, so he picked it up.

He answered, "What do _you_ want?"

"Where is she?"

"Sleeping in her bed, good night" he clicked the phone off.

"Hmm, Zen?" she opened her eyes and her friend.

"Yes, Risa?"

"Open the door and sleep with me."

Zen blushed and shook his head, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Just stay, I'm scared to be alone… back in this house."

"I'll stay," he opened the door to her bedroom, sat by her head, and took her hand as she finally drifted off to sleep. The yokai watched her sleep and remembered the day the Nura class lost their second treasure.

_She snuck out of her house and went into a human rave party on her own. She was high on weed and was dancing to her heart content. She met some human guys who she tried cocaine with._

_"Monsters!" a girl screamed._

_She held her head at the screams and tried to ignore the smell of blood, sweat, and more drugs as she was going on a little ride of her own._

_She felt someone roughly pull her off the sofa and all she saw was color, "this is the Nura clan brat."_

_"__Should we kill her, boss?"_

_"__She's not worth it. She's already dead."_

_Everything had gone black until she felt a pinch in her arm and white lights beaming down at her. _

_"__Risa," she heard her mother crying._

_She went back to sleep and rested for a few more days before sitting up and found herself in front of the yokai doctor, Dr. Mia, and her grandpa. She looked at the needle in her veins and leaned on the wall, "fuck,"_

_"__You watch your tone in here, young lady." growled Dr. Mia. "We found a lot of drugs in your system. If you weren't 75% yokai and if Zen didn't follow you to bring you back home you would had died."_

_She continued to glare at the doctor as if killing her over and over, "Ok, can I go now?"_

_The doctor looked at the Commander then back at Risa, "Lady Risa, it's ok to feel how you're feeling. Lost. Confused. Sad-_

_She growled as her eyes shifted, "If I wanted a lecture I would of fucking asked for it. Can I leave or what?"_

_The doctor pulled out a flyer for rehab, "when your ready to talk, just you and me, I'll be here. Take that."_

_All through the car ride she kept fidgeting because the lack of drugs. She slammed the room to her door in her grandfather's face. They found out mostly everything and it was Zen's fault. She had acid, mushrooms, molly, weed, and cocaine flushed out of her system. She walked over to her rug, pulled it up, and opened her secret stash in the floor board. All her drugs were cleaned out she went in rage. _

_"__WHERE IS MY SHIT, OLD MAN!" the whole house shook and a storm clouds of fear came over it. Everyone evacuated and Hihi and Gyuki came in to restrain her._

_"__DON'T TOUCH ME!" she slapped and kicked Hihi as hard as she could and ended up breaking her fist. But despite all that, she kept hitting him as he tried to pin her down._

_"__RISA!" Gyuki's eyes turned red as he grabbed her by the collar and pinned her down through the floor boards. _

_"__Is this is what your father would of wanted? You're killing yourself!"_

_She started crying as she tried to kick him off of her, but Hihi held her. "So what he's dead! He's fucking dead! He's dead! Daddy is dead!"_

_"__Yes, he is dead! Trust me, I know what its like to had loss a parent when you're so young. That pain in your chest, that empty hole, and that painful memory. I know how you feel. And that is why I JOINED THIS FAMILY! IS THIS HOW HE WANTED YOU TO LIVE?!"_

_She stopped fighting and started to hyper ventilate as her hold on the house subsided. _

_"__Breathe," he spoke softly._

_She closed her eyes, breathing heavily, and cried. "A sword ran through him and I just watched. I-I- I couldn't protect him, sensei. He told me to take Rihou and run. I could of saved him."_

_"__He told you to run because he wanted both of you to live. You didn't fail him because both of you are still alive. Don't take that life he saved and waste it."_

_She opened her eyes and met his bruised up face, "I-I'm sorry." she reached up and healed his face her hidden powers._

_"__You gained your grandmother's powers," said Hihi._

_"__When I use them I lose life force," she said as her nose started to bleed._

_"__He knew you would sacrifice yourself for him. He picked his love ones over his life. He loved both of you deeply. You told him you wanted to be strong. Why don't you come and live with me during your recovery? You always loved the mountains."_

_"__Could we leave now?"_

_"__If that's what you want, we can."_

_"__I-I don't like this house."_

_Gyuki picked up the young adult, sixteen (yokai), and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders crying. He wrapped her in a blanket as Hihi cleaned her face and tried tending to her broken wrist but they were completely healed. _

_"__I would inform the Commander and get the carriage ready," said Hihi._

_"__Is there anything you want to bring with you?"_

_"__Under my pillow."_

_Gyuki reached under the pillow and saw a picture of the Second Supreme Commander with little Risa smiling in his lap. He gave the photo to her and she hugged it close to her._

_"__We all miss him, Risa,"_

_They left and Gyuki took care of her like she was his own child and student. The only problem was… she was very quiet, held a mean face, and she focused on being a good swordsman. The Supreme Commander allowed her to have counseling and limited visits with everyone. When she had nightmares she would run around the mountain for days. The girl was so fragile mentally and physically. _

_On a rainy day she came back into the house, got washed, and prepared dinner for Gyuki._

_"__Your mom got these books for you," he held medical books in his hands and she gently took them._

_"__Sensei, I want to become a yokai doctor."_

_"__Then become a doctor, Risa."_

_"__Can I… see my mother and Rikou?"_

_He smiled, "of course you can. I'll make the arrangements."_

_Gyuki was very patient and kind to her for two years. She hadn't seen her mom and brother in two years, but she did have contact with everyone through letters. She wrote everyone back besides Zen. _

_"__Risa!" her mom ran up to her and gave her a bear hug._

_"__M-Mom, I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she hugged her back and started crying._

_"__Oh, sweetie, I'm just so happy your better," she kissed her head._

_"__Onēsan," laughed small Rikou as he joined the hug._

_For the whole day the family enjoyed the festival the town had that night and her mom held her hand the whole time._

_"__Risa, had you spoken to Zen?"_

_"__No," she held her head down._

_"__Next time you hold your head down it will be at the general assembly with a humble apology to everyone. We have forgiven you, but in order to forgive yourself you should tell them what you wrote me. This is your new start and you should start on the right foot." _

_"__Yes, mother."_

_"__You're going to be fine,"_

_"__T-thank you for the books. I've started studying and I'll meet with my new sensei soon."_

_"__Very good,"_

_A few days later they left the house and headed to the main family house for the General Assembly and the Supreme Commander. Risa stayed close to Gyuki as the memories of her father started to hunt her._

_"__Onesen!" laughed little Rikou as he came closer to her and then stopped._

_"__Rikou?" she looked at her little brother with such a plain expression because he could sense how dead she was inside._

_"__Onesen," he stepped forward and reached for her hair, "welcome home, Risa." He smiled and she gasped when she saw her little smile up at her. Rikou had the smile of their father and it made her smirk. She picked up the little one and held him close, "Hello, Rikou."_

_Rikou eyes started to sparkle as he started messing with her hair, "Onesen! Mom told me to tell you to do your best! And to keep your head up."_

_"__Is Zen here?"_

_"__No, he has a tummy ache."_

_"__I see,"_

_"__Lady Risa, it is time," said Hihi._

_Risa took a breath as she placed Rikou down and walked to the room where the largest yokai aura in the whole city was. She held her head higher than normal, walked with pride, and create a present when entering the room. She stepped in, the door closed behind her, and she stood before her family._

_"__Go ahead, Risa," the Supreme Commander spoke._

_She got down on her knees and planted her head to the floor, "Allow me to apologize to every single one of you, Lords and Ladies of the Nura Clan, my family. Since the Second Supreme Commander, my beloved father, died I found myself in a darker place where I became selfish, angry, and I forgot who I was. Thanks to all of your letters and best wishes for my smooth recovery during that time." she held her head up, got on one knee, took out a blade, and sliced her left hand without a flinch. "I promise all of you that I will continue to do my best and hold the Nura Clan's symbol of Fear on my back with pride."_

_And that's what she begun to do for three years straight she created her night parade who also became her supported hospital staff._

* * *

**Sexy Vampire Girl: I had this story in my phone for a long time. I wrote at least... four more chapters? I had to write a decent amount because I have a very bad habit by not finishing stories. I'm kind of just jumping in without a long story line. **

**Tell me what you think by reviewing.**

**My IG: Classy_D_Diamond**


	2. Chapter 2

Risa Nura: The True Heir

By: Sexy Vampire Girl

_She jumped high and slashed the head off the head demon then its whole body turned to dust. They cheered as the Nura clan took over new territory and she shared more cups of loyalty to her. They partied at an abandoned building during a rainy night. As they were downstairs she walked around admiring the dirty building._

_"__Should't you be downstairs?" asked her grandfather._

_"__Would it be silly of me to say, the reason why I wanted to conquer this territory was because of this estate? I want this to be a yokai hospital."_

_"__For a hunted estate…"_

_"__Is that selfish?"_

_"__No. Its only natural."_

_"__Good, I didn't want to be selfish."_

_"__Its not selfish at all, Risa. You expended the Nura clan's territory to build a hospital and the yokai here are finally free."_

_She opened the front door, walked out into the rain, and looked around, "I'm going to have a look around."_

_She looked over the land before returning to the party in the basement which she was greeted with cheers and praise. _

_"__Karasu Tengu and Rosa, I need your help with planning construction."_

_Rosa, a spider yokai and her second in command, stood up in her traditional assassination outfit, pink hair pinned up, and bright green eyes shined at her Lady. "Yes, my lady, we will get started on the plans."_

_"__Lady Risa, please rest until morning. You were in battle for three days long." stated Karasu._

_"__I wanted this land for the soil content and to build my first hospital. I want to finish what I've started."_

_"__Yes, Lady Risa," he bowed and left. _

Risa woke up from her sleep when the sunlight snuck its way through her blinds. She felt something warm in her hand and found Zen's hand holding hers as he laid down next to her futon. She smiled as she sat on the ankles and looked down at the sleeping yokai. She took her hand gently away from his then covered him with her blanket. Then she sat by his head and stared at her childhood friend with a smile on her face. She touched his hair and then traced his bottom lips.

"Risa," she heard Rikou.

She snatched her hand away and stared at her brother who looked surprised to see Zen in her room. He was in his pajamas still half asleep.

"Morning," she got up, closed her room door, and stood before her brother. "You look half asleep."

"Because you guys partied til this morning! I have to go to school!" he growled and yawned.

"Right, you go to human school. I'll go with you."

"You can't come to school looking like that?"

"And why not?"

"You'll scare people."

No shit. She rolled her eyes and sighed, "fine. I'll turn into a human form before we leave. I have to borrow some clothes from someone. I think I have slim in my bra."

"To much information,"

"Right. Do you want to bath together, Rikou?"

"No,"

"Why not? We always used to bath together."

"That was different. We are both older and your mature now." he walked away to the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

"I'll bath alone then," she stuck out her tongue and went to her sleeping mother's room to find a pile of folded clothes with her name on it. She went to the bathroom to get washed in the tube.

D. "True Light"

Kanashii hodo hikari dashita

Shiroi yami kirisaku tsubasa ni nare

She lathered the soap all over her body and stood under the shower head. She took shampoo to her head and started massage her scalp.

Tsumetai taiyou ni terasare teta

Kainara sareta jiyuu ga atta

Kagamini utsuuta kiseki no naru

Masuku o hazushi hajimeta my soul...

Kuzure te yuku abe no mukou wa

Zetsubou mo

Kibou mo onaji kou suru

Mita sare mai kokoro aru nara

Tobitateru shuumatsu no purorugoue

She rinsed the shampoo out her hair and leaned it to one side to detangle it.

Yaiba no ho na kaze fuku sekai mamoru

Beki mono wa nan nano ka?

Hitotsu hitotsu itami wo shiru tabi

Nontou jibun da to chikazuku

Kie yuku fake light umare yuku true light

Kono te ni...

She rested her body under the shower and sung a bit louder.

Shiroku somaru yami tsuki nukete

Atarashii jidai o kizami tsuzukero

Toki wa nashita kokoro no mama ni

Hateshi naku, tsuzuki teku

Byakuya o tobe

Ahhhhhhhhhh Oooohhhh

She turned off the shower and started to dry herself off. She put on her underwear and tried to put on her mother's bra, but it couldn't fit her D cup. She put on a baby blue maxi dress that was tight at the chest and hip area where she saw a bite mark. She blushed remember the night before the snow storm with Ryuuiji.

"Killing my Softly" by Fugees

Strumming my pain with his fingers

Singing my life with his words

Killing me softly with his song

Killing me softly with his song

Telling my whole life with his words

Killing me softly with his song

She hooked up the blow dryer and turned it on.

I heard he sang a good song, I heard he had a style

And so I came to see him, to listen for a while

And there he was, this young boy, a stranger to my eyes

Strumming my pain with his fingers

Singing my life with his words

Killing me softly with his song

Killing me softly with his song

Telling my whole life with his words

Killing me softly with his song

I felt all flushed with fever, embarrassed by the crowd

I felt he'd found my letters and read each one out loud

I prayed that he would finish, but he just kept right on

Strumming my pain with his fingers (one time, one time)

Singing my life with his words (two times, two times)

Killing me softly with his song

Killing me softly with his song

Telling my whole life with his words

Killing me softly with his song

Risa started to remember how he took her against the wall and thrust himself in her like his life depended on it. She never felt so alive when she felt energy building between her legs.

Yo, L-Boog, take me to the bridge

Woah

Woah-oah-ah-ah-ah uh, uh

La-la-la, la, la, la

Woah, la

Woah, la

La-ah-ah-ah-ah

She turned off the blow dryer and stared into the mirror and found herself flustered. She turned the blow dryer on cool and start fanning herself.

Strumming my pain with his fingers (yes, he was singing my life)

Singing my life with his words

Killing me softly with his song

Killing me softly with his song

Telling my whole life with his words

Killing me softly with his song

"Onesan, I'm leaving," called Rikou.

She quickly opened the door and found a hallway full of yokai blushing and staring at her. "Sorry, were you guys waiting for the bathroom?"

Kejōrō took a step forward and looked at her straight in her eyes, "we need to talk, Lady Risa."

"Huh?"

"You are right, Kejoro, our Lady Risa is glowing," smirked Kubinashi as he folded his arms.

"What are you talking about? I just got out of the shower! Excuse me, I want to talk Rikou to school."

Kejoro took her by the hand and lead her the opposite direction of the mansion to go to Kejoro's room. The older female took her into her room, closed the door, and started to dig in her drawers.

"Kejoro?"

"What size do you wear? D?DD?"

"Patches would do just fine. I need to get my suitcase shipped."

"Remember to always be a lady, Lady Risa."

She gave her boob patches and Risa placed them over her nipples without showing off of her love marks.

"Y-yes,"

"So, whose the lucky guy?"

"HUH?!"

Kejoro giggled as Risa head started to look like a cherry.

"I'm going to leave now! Thank you, Kejoro!"

Risa quickly left the estate just fast enough to catch up to Rikou getting on the bus.

"Onesan, your looks!" Rikou pointed out her hair coloring and eyes.

Risa quickly turned to a younger version of their mother with her chocolate hair and eyes. She sat next to her brother and looked around the bus. "So, this is a bus."

"Haven't you road on a bus before?"

"No, this is my first time. I normally took my wolf yokai out for runs or flew."

"Say, Risa?" Rikou looked down at his fingers and started twirling his shirt.

"Yes, Rikou?"

"H-how did you get respect from the other houses? How they greeted you it's nothing how they greeted me. You get along with yokai although your part human."

"They are family, Rikou. Back then I was very… lost, but when I recovered I made it my job to learn each and every one of my family members. We write letters and some of us even exchange emails about our garden progress. They look touch, but most of them are big teddy bears. Especially Gyuki- Sensai, he's a silent baby who loves to have a good time." she laughed and leaned on her brother's head with her own.

"I'm a quater yokai and mostly human. I-I don't know if they will accept me as the Third, if I wanted the title."

"You think too much, but I understand your concerns, Rikou. Y-you still don't remember your transformation?"

The young boy shook his head, "I don't. I have no idea who that person is."

"Honestly, he's you."

"Huh? You've met my yokai half?"

"I've met you and your inner self. You both sound the same, but he's a bit calmer than yourself. You two are the same but your human side doesn't accept him. When you accept who you are Rikou, human _and_ yokai you are unstoppable. Remember that, Rikou."

"Thanks, sis."

"No problem, Rikou."

"This is my stop,"

Both siblings got off the bus, but one went into the human world while the other stayed in the yokai world. Risa took her time walking back home, but when she arrived…

"Lady Risa!" she heard Karasu Tengu in the sky before him holding her none stop cell phone. "Your phone won't stop rings. Lady Wakana told me to give it to you right away."

"Thanks, Karasu." She looked at the contact ID and read her right hand, Rosa.

"Rosa?"

She entered the front gates and talked under the cherry blossom tree as the Supreme Commander, Mokugyo Daruma, Hitotsume Nyudo, and Gyuki were having tea on the porch.

"Lady Risa, please come back?" she cried.

"Huh?"

"Ms. Honda isn't taking her medication and we all tried everything."

"Why isn't she taking her pills? Does she know it will cause her gas to fill up and she will start burping acid more which causes her acid reflex?"

"She wants to see you!"

"I'm home now."

"She doesn't care. Lady Risa, I don't want to clean up acid again."

"Ugh, pull yourself together Rosa! Now calm down." Risa sat down on grass near Kappa swimming and started thinking. "Did she take a bath yet?"

"Yes! We tried putting it up her ass!"

Risa started laughing as Rosa started to dramatically cried, "this is not funny, my Lady."

"Rosa, what does Ms. Honda like more than anything?"

"…Chocolate."

"And?"

"…sweets."

"Today she wants a jelly bean so go in my office, get my jelly bean jar under my desk, and give it to her in this order. Take her to the cafe down the block, tell the clerk I sent you, and you slip him the pill so he could slip the pill in her medication. You allow him to give her the pill- Oh, make sure it's the red head twin not the green because the green head twin reminds of gas. When the red head gives her the bag of jelly beans DO NOT LOOK AT HER! You order yourself something so she won't suspect anything. You guys sit down and just talk about her… grandkids. She loves talking about her daughter's kids. And if the talk of her grandkids don't work then come up with sex jokes."

"Sex joke?"

"Yes, is this what you guys talk about all the time?"

"She's a cougar yokai, so yes, all we talk about is sex. Now go in there and give her a pill so she doesn't ruin the walls."

"Ok! Dr. Kikyo needs to talk to you."

"Yes, Dr. Kikyo?"

"Dr. Risa, I need a second opinion on a poison. A family went on vacation in Brazil, drunk the water, bath in a lake, and rolled in the wet grass."

"Inu or Neko yokai?"

"Inu."

"Can you send it through, this far?"

"I'll try."

A floating demon mask appeared before Risa and it stuck out its tongue to reveal a green slim. "Does this grow?"

"They said it's getting sticker and harder by the day, but no growing."

"Had you tasted it?"

"Dr. Risa, I am not going to taste poison!"

"Remember Brazil poison's are all the same unless you taste it. Have your patients tasted it?"

"It taste like sugar plums."

Risa pulled a grass, stuck it in a the green substance, and licked it. "It is Sugar Plum."

"Lady Risa, you didn't!"

Risa walked over to her grandfather to take his tea, spit it out, and took the cup. "I've tasted worse. Do you know how to treat this or you need help?"

"Shave the area and ACV warm compress and oral treatments."

"There you go," Risa hung up.

The head disappeared and her phone rung again to Rosa. Risa sat down and leaned on the cherry blossom tree. "Your jokes sucked or the wrong twin?"

"The twin wasn't around."

"Give the phone to Ms. Honda."

"I know what you did in your office, Lady Risa, " an elderly woman voice came on.

Risa blushed and whispered, "dick bigger than a tower, I'm not talking about Eiffel's. Pussy put his ass to sleep, now he calling me NyQuil."

The elderly woman laughed and Rosa said, "thank you."

Risa hung up and let out of a long sigh of relief, "I feel like I'm missing something besides my morning routine."

Her phone vibrated and Rosa texted her, 'Wolfie, needs a walk NOW'

"Wolfie!" she jumped to her feet and whistled loud enough for her elders' to cover their ears. "Sorry."

"What was that sound?" asked Gagoze as he appeared from the shadows.

Wakana called out, "Risa, make sure he doesn't make a mess."

The wind suddenly picked up and white winds started to form in front of Risa that slowly transformed into a ten foot yellow wolf with five tails, three red eyes, and was excited to see Risa with his exciting tail and tongue hanging out between his two rows of sharp teeth.

"Wolfie," Risa got down on her knee and held her hand to the grass. Wolfie instantly started to shrink to the size of a Great Dane and she rubbed under its mouth, "whose mama's baby?" The wolf tail started to wag more intensively and he started to create a small twister with his tail. "Calm," The wolf instantly calmed down and laid on the ground.

"This beast is yours?" asked Kejoro.

"This is Wolfie from the Dark Forest near my hospital and its time for his w-a-l-k."

Wakana appeared with a small piece of meat and Wolfie looked at her with his nostrils flaring.

Risa got up and watched her mom come to her side, "Mom, you're going to spoil him."

"He deserves a treat for coming all the way here."

"You remember how I taught you?"

"Hands flat and don't panic."

"Ok,"

Wakana placed the meet near her face and commanded, "Paw," Wolfie held his paw out and Wakana shook his paw then presented the treat with her palm completely flat. "Good, Wolfie." Wolfie tongue came out and wrapped itself around Wakana's hand.

"Lady Wa-

Risa held her hand out to prevent them from over reacting, "relax."

"Wolfie is very gentle," smiled Wakana. Wolfie took his tongue back and left Wakana's hands glowing and moisturized. "Wonderful!"

"You shouldn't use his saliva for your skin care, mom."

"He leaves my hands so soft and moisturized for weeks," laughed Wakana and she rubbed her other hand. "I'll give you another one later, ok?"

"Mom, stop spoiling him for your skin care benefits."

"Come on, Risa. You can't deny a women her skin care pleasures."

"I gave you a cream that should last you a year,"

"Nothing like fresh from the hound."

Risa laughed and Wakana took her cheeks, "there is my smiling princess. It's so nice to see you smiling again. I'll prepare your favorite for lunch before you get back from your walk." Wakana kissed her cheek in front of everyone and left like she didn't even embarrassed her.

"Gagoze," she looked over her shoulder and saw the yokai staring intensively at her.

"My lady?"

"Would you like to go on a walk with me and Wolfie?"

"My pleasure, my Lady," he bowed.

"Lovely," she clapped her hand as the atmosphere started to tense and she saw the concern look the Supreme Commander was giving her. "I'll be ready in a few seconds. Wolfie, stand on your hind legs and stay like that until I tell you to."

Wolfie had done as told as she took her time to go inside the kitchen to grab a cup and a new kettle for the older yokai on the porch. She returned, poured the Supreme Commander a new cup of tea, and refilled the others. Wolfie was so still he almost looked like a statue because he didn't move an inch.

"Shall we, Gagoze? Wolfie, come."

"S-shall I accompany you as w-well, Lady Risa?" asked Natto Kozou.

"Next time, Natto." she leaned into Gagoze and rubbed Wolfie's head. She looked at Gagoze, "tell me, Gagoze, do you only prefer children?" They started to walk to through the front gate with everyone staring at Risa like she had gone completely insane. Gagoze was not a yokai to be left alone with even if you had a few drops of human blood.

"Children liver is the tastiest."

"I'm not sure if they are any children now, but maybe some teenagers around."

"Teenagers," he grumbled.

"Only children?"

"I prefer the fresher meet, my lady."

"Alright, let's go find some children I'm curious about your technique and I want to pick your mind about something. Wolfie, go on a walk." Wolfie ran, jumped into the air, and covered everything in a thick fog. Risa ran a hand through her brown hair while she started to shift back to her yokai form.

"You don't mind the fog? It's how he explores the area."

"Actually, its quite nice to take out the sun."


	3. Chapter 3

Risa Nura: The True

By: Sexy Vampire Girl

Risa leaned on the gate of a school yard as she heard a couple of children scream then it became quiet. Gagoze was hunting around a school yard because it was in the middle of the day and every child was in school. She felt something under her chin that lifted it into the empty eyes of the yokai, "you are truly a vision, Lady Risa."

"You think so, Lord Gagoze?"

"You favor the Supreme Commander, but you are most beautiful. You are wasted as a simple Lady. You should placed on a throne."

"Throne, me?" she took his hand into her own and held on one finger before letting go. "I would need a King for that, right?"

"I would be honored to become your King."

She grinned, "are you proposing, Gagoze, without the Supreme Commander's permission? That is very bold of you."

"If I were to ask the Supreme Commander I am sure he would give you to me."

"You have confidence, Gagoze."

"I am the true representation of this clans symbol of Fear."

"This is true, Gagoze. But that is why I wanted to ask you about the Supreme Commander's decision about making my brother the Third Heir. I noticed that it upset you so."

Gagoze started growl, "of course it did! I deserve the title."

"I am sorry, Gagoze, that you are upset about it. You might get your wish if Rikou truly doesn't want the title. But I heard he wants the title from his yokai self." She sighed, walking pass him, and her yellow eye glowed at him. "I will let my brother decided what he truly wants and I won't let anyone get in his way, understand Gagoze."

"Are you threatening me, my Lady?"

"It's not a threat if you don't plan to do anything," she narrowed her eyes.

Gagoze launched forward and Wolfie leg blocked Risa's body as it stood over her to protect her. "Wolfie, what's wrong? I apologize Gagoze, he's such a protective boy." She stepped forward to the growling yokai and walked passed him. "Let's return home."

As soon as they entered the gate Wolfie gathered his body from all over the town and became solid again. He shrunk down to a puppy and walked through Risa's legs as she walked into the foyer with Gagoze.

"Thanks for coming with me, Gagoze. And I apologize again for Wolfie's protectiveness." she scratched behind her ear.

The door slid open and the Supreme Commander appeared before them and Gagoze bowed his head and excused himself. Risa watched him go then walked passed her grandfather to get to her room. The Supreme Commander followed behind her and she started to get annoyed.

"Do you have a mission for me or you actually want something?"

"Come here, Risa." he sounded concerned and every grandfather had every right to be when a girl was stepping into dangerous territory.

She followed her grandfather to his private room and found Zen and Gyuki-sensai already sitting.

"Zen, you didn't go home?"

"I was on my way home until a fog stopped me," he looked at Wolfie who was still running through her legs.

"Sorry about that," she grabbed the small pup and sat across from her sensei who seemed to be staring at her. "Sensei."

"Lady Risa, you seemed… happy," he started.

"Is it weird?"

"It is since you haven't cracked a smile in years," added Zen.

"What could I say? I accomplished a lot of things I promised my father," she started to rub the young pup on the belly.

The Supreme Commander cleared his throat as he sat down at the head, "I called you here for several reasons, Risa."

"I'm listening, Supreme Commander."

"That boy Rikou is giving this old man a hard time," he took a sip of his tea. "I told him time and time again he should succeed me and become the Third Heir of the Nura Clan to be completely devoted to evil. I want your honest opinion, Risa."

Risa sighed, "Supreme Commander, Rikou has not accepted his true self yet."

"He thinks and acts like a human," added Gyuki.

"He needs time to figure himself out."

"We should wait on how he develops."

"Although he's a completely different case than I was. Give him time to accept himself."

"You accepted your yokai blood, Risa."

"But I was in a much darker place than Rikou was. And I was with papa most of the time in his night parade. I've seen papa concur and spread fear throughout Japan while sitting on his shoulders. He didn't allow Karasu Tengu and yourself to spoil me rotten."

"Hmm, this is true. You have succeeded my expectations by gathering fear, your own night parade of one hundred demons, expanded the Nura's clan territory, and became a great doctor. And that's why I have to ask. If Rikou should refuse by his thirteenth birthday, would you take the seat as the Third?"

Risa looked at the Supreme Commander and saw the seriousness in his eyes, "…"

"I nominated you, Lady Risa," said Gyuki.

"Sensei?"

"A lot of the generals agree to this, R- Lady Risa. I support Rikou as the Third Heir, but if he refuses then we in trust you as the Third," added Zen.

She sighed and leaned back to stare at the ceiling, "It wasn't papa's wish, but I will only if necessary."

"Why did you walk with Gagoze?" asked the Supreme Commander.

"… yyyyeah about that…he may ask you for my hand, grandpa."

Zen spit out his tea and started a coughing fit and Gyuki made a sound but quickly cleared his throat.

"… your hand?" asked the Supreme Commander.

"Marriage, grandpa, marriage," she covered her hand over her eyes and took a breath.

Zen finished coughing, "you can't be serious?!"

"We all should not be surprised since you are of mating age, Risa. I would not be surprised that other Lords will ask for your hand as well. You have achieved much in a short amount of time, well respected, the Supreme Commander's granddaughter, and a female leader. If you haven't already you will be going into heat and your body would need a male for off spring."

"Lovely, I'm a breeding factory" she sounded dead inside.

"Leave us," said the Supreme Commander.

Gyuki and Zen left and left the two Nurarihyon's in the room. The Supreme Commander got up, sat near her face, and saw tears roll down her cheek.

She shifted her body to the side to turn away from him and she felt his hand behind her ear before pressing on a sensitive spot behind her ear. "You've already found a mate, Risa, or this love mark is just a bug bite?"

She quickly sat up and covered her love mark behind her ears, "what else do you know?"

"That whom ever he is he brought a smile to my granddaughters face. A smile we all were surprised to see because its been such a long. Who is he?"

"I- I'm not ready to ready to tell you, grandpa."

"Then it is not Zen."

"Zen?"

"If I were to give you to someone it would be Zen or even Gyuki."

"To sensei?"

"Rikou was my last option."

"My brother?"

"It's… not uncommon as a Nurarihyon to mate with their siblings and to have more than one mate."

"More than one mate?"

"Remember, we are free yokai."

"Right,"

"Do I know your mate's family?"

"You know a lot of families, old man." Wolfie started licking her face to clean her tears and she laughed, "stop it, Wolfie. I will introduce you when the time is right."

"I trust your judgement, but now I must wonder if he's an enemy." his eye glowed with seriousness.

She glared at him, "don't try to scare me, old man. Are we done here?"

"Far from done, Risa."

"I'm going to go visit papa and catch up," she got up and went over to the outdoor door to open it. "I'll be back in a few hours since I have much to tell him. I'll start Rikou's training tomorrow night, but I will inform him tonight."

"Very well,"Risa jumped off the porch and disappeared into thin air to visit her father's grave.

Sexy Vampire Girl: Come on...one review would be great.


End file.
